Laryngoscopes belong to a type of deep throat operation instrument, which is a straight hollow tube shape instrument. When operating, the whole body of the patient must be anesthetized, and the head of the patient must face upward, so the neck portion is in a straight position. The laryngoscope enters via the oral cavity to go deep into the throat, directly to the operation location. The function of the hollow tube in the laryngoscope is to provide enough space to let a normal microsurgery instrument and video instrument arrive at the operation region of the deep portion of the throat and carry out an operation.
However, since most laryngoscopes today are straight structures, during operation, the patient is easily injured at the oral cavity and neck, forming what is called a second degree injury. A curved laryngoscope can attempt to conform to the human body throat curves, and operate with related curved operation instruments and video instruments, to alter conventional surgery operating modes, and lessen the second degree injuries of currently operated patients. However, when actually using the curved laryngoscope, the operation instrument and the video instrument need to move along the curves of the laryngoscope. Because it is visually impossible to steadily look at and impossible to instinctively feel the nature of the operation, it is hard to control the position of the operation instrument and the video instrument in the curved laryngoscope, which in turn affects the surgical operation reliability, accuracy and facility.